Shirts Off, Hands On
by IndigoNightandRayneStorm
Summary: Rogue meets Warren. Her first order of business? Taking off his shirt. Oneshot.


**One-shot. Rogue/Warren. Reviews would be nice.**

"Good morning, darling," Hank said cheerfully, walking into the kitchen and greeting his wife with a gentle embrace.

Storm smiled when he pulled away, "How did you sleep?"

"Very fine," Hank replied, filling a mug with coffee, "And yourself?"

Storm took a sip of her own drink before answering, "Fine indeed."

The couple gazed into each other's eyes for a moment, both blushing, until loud noises filled the hallways outside and kids came wandering into the kitchen.

"Hey," Kitty said, shoving Bobby's arm off her neck, upon seeing the two teachers, "What's up?"

"Nothing really. Although the X-Men will be having a meeting before the danger room session. We're going to find Magneto, I'm sure of it," Storm said.

"Well we'll be there," Bobby answered for them both. Kitty gave an annoyed glare at him, but her face instantly softened up when he kissed her. Kitty made it a short kiss, but both Storm and Hank could tell that they kissed often, and certainly not like that.

"Shall we stroll the gardens, my dear?" Hank said, lending his hand. Storm took it and followed him out of the room.

"Bobby, we really shouldn't," Kitty protested to another kiss, "_She _might see."

"I don't care about her! I broke up with her and now I'm with you. I want to be able to kiss my girlfriend," Bobby whined.

Kitty sighed, "Well if you want to _have_ a girlfriend, then you'll wait, just like I want." Then she walked calmly out of the kitchen.

"You don't have to hide," A soft voice whispered, as someone walked through the other kitchen entrance, "Not for me."

"Trust me," Bobby hissed, "_I'm_ not." Then he turned and stomped out of the kitchen.

Rogue sat down and solemnly starred at the kitchen counter, her mind absent. She sighed. She really didn't feel like class today- hell- she never felt like class anymore. Just to sit there while everyone glared at her, thinking of all the ways to get her in trouble or hurt her, just like she hurt them. Except when she did, it was an accident.

Bobby left her, went with Kitty now, and she had nobody. If they didn't hate her for hurting them in the past, they certainly hated her now for getting the cure. They considered her not one of them. She wasn't a mutant anymore.

It just seemed like somebody should love her for her, with or without her damn powers. She heard the halls die out and knew that class had begun. She wanted to skip! Oh, how she truly wished she could just leave. Reluctantly, she turned, to go to class, when somebody entered.

"Oh," he murmured, "I'm sorry." He was about to turn and leave, which Rogue thought might be a tad hard with his gigantic wings, but he seemed to slip perfectly out, folding them tightly behind his back.

"No!" she cried, "Wait!" She followed him out the door, and saw he'd stopped just a few feet away. He looked at her and blushed; she could tell he was abnormally shy.

"What's your name?" she asked. He answered so quiet, she could barley hear the reply.

"Warren."

"Your dad's the head of Worthington Labs, right?" she said, walking towards him.

"Not proud of it," he sighed.

"I can see why," Rogue said, trying to make conversation with the Angel, though he avoided making eye contact.

"Why are you so shy?" she asked, taking his hand and running her fingers along the palm.

"Everyone despises me, since my dad made the cure," Warren answered.

Rogue nodded, "Everyone hates me cause I got the cure."

"Well it'd nothing to be ashamed of, it just…wasn't for me," Warren said.

"Good," Rogue said, as she causally walked behind him, "I like your wings."

She reached up to touch one but he stopped her, holding her hand calmly, "They're very sensitive."

"Oh," she said. He let go and she tried again, softly brushing over the tips of the feathers.

He shifted in his long-sleeved shirt; she could tell he was uncomfortable. "You don't usually wear shirts, do you?"

"Not really," Warren said. Rogue got to the front of him again and slowly pulled off his shirt, taking it carefully over the wings. He was muscular, definitely not like Logan, but not like Bobby either, who was skinny and wimpy.

"You shouldn't wear these," she dropped it on the floor, "You look better with out them."

Warren blushed. Rogue smiled, "You wanna like, go someplace else?"

"More then anything," he said, walking to the nearest window. He lent out his hand.

"We're gonna fly?" she asked, a bit scared.

"I won't hurt you, or drop you," he said, "I promise."

"Well," she said, "If you promise." She took it and he tugged her towards him, wrapping a strong arm around her. He smoothly opened the window and leapt out.


End file.
